Nexus of Illusion 2 - Disappearus' Revenge/Transcript
Disappearus Plan for Revenge/Disappearus Combined each world together and turns every characters into Stone but souls in a flower bud then the soul of the character inside of the flower bud turns to stone/Kirby Escape Again *(Disappearus Rebirth himself) *Disappearus:Curses these Characters from Different Worlds, wait different world? That's it i will combined each world and also start over my old doing again *(Dissappearus Over powered himself and used his power to Combined each world together and turns every characters into Stone but souls in a flower bud then the soul of the character inside of the flower bud turns to stone) *(Kirby used Wrap Star to Escape) *(Multiverse Combine together and blow a extra large Light then Blacken out) *Dissappearus:Think you could have what it's take to defeat my false characters, Kirby? (Wicked Laugh!!) *(Kirby fell down on the Land) *Kirby:Poyo? *(Kirby See a Combined World) *(To be continued) Kirby vs False Mickey Mouse/Kirby Freed Mickey Mouse *(Pipe appeared) *Kirby:Poyo. *(Kirby Enter the pipe) *(Kirby exit the Pipe) *(False Mickey Mouse Punched Kirby) *Kirby:Poyeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! *(Kirby Used a Hammer on False Mickey) *(False Mickey Mouse used Shadow buggy Paintbrush to Thinner on Kirby) *(Kirby Dodge the Thinner) *(Kirby Suck up False Mickey Mouse then Spit out False Mickey Mouse) *(Kirby Jump then Turn to Rock to Finnish False Mickey Mouse) *(False Mickey Mouse Faded Away and Disappeared) *(Mickey Mouse Stone Appeared) *(Kirby Attack the Flower Bud Stone to Freed Mickey Mouse) *(Mickey Mouse's Soul go to the Mickey Mouse Stone then Break Free) *Mickey Mouse:Thank Kirby, you're the Best to Save My Life. *Kirby:Poyo *(To Be Continued) Kirby vs False Minnie Mouse/Kirby freed Minnie Mouse *Mickey Mouse:Oh My there's a Door! *Kirby:Poyo! *(Kirby go to the Door) *Kirby:Uhh? *(False Minnie Mouse Appeared) *Kirby:Poyo *(False Minnie Mouse used her Bow as a Whip on Kirby) *(Kirby Dodge the Attack then Charge his Hammer Up to Ultimate Inferno) *(False Minnie Mouse Run to Kirby) *(Kirby Swing his hammer to False Minnie Mouse then flew False minnie mouse then Disappeared) *(Minnie Mouse Stone Appeared) *(Kirby Attack the Flower Bud Stone to Freed Minnie Mouse) *(Minnie Mouse's Soul go to the Minnie Mouse Stone then Break Free) *Minnie Mouse:oh what..H-h-h-happen? Mickey! *Mickey Mouse:Minnie! *(Mickey Mouse and Minnie mouse Hug) *(To Be Continued) Kirby vs False Cuddles/Kirby Freed Cuddles *Kirby:Poyo? *(Portal Appeared) *(Kirby go into the Portal) *(Portal Disappeared) *(Kirby Teleports) *(False Cuddles Appeared) *(False Cuddles Kick and Punched Kirby) *Kirby:Oaaaaaaaeh? *(Kirby Attacked False Cuddles) *(False Cuddles Charged Kirby) *(Kirby Used Sword to cut False Cuddles) *(False Cuddles Disappeared) *(Cuddles Stone appeared) *Kirby;Poyo. *(Kirby attack the flower bud stone to Freed Cuddles) *(Cuddles' Soul go to the Cuddles Stone then break Free) *(Cuddles Hugs Kirby) *(To be Continued) Cuddles vs False Pikachu/Cuddles Freed Pikachu *Cuddles:hmm? *(Cuddles goes to the Portal) *Cuddles:AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaH!!! *(Cuddles Teleport) *(False Pikachu used Lighting Bolt on Cuddles) *Cuddles:*Cough* *(false Pikachu used Skull bash to Cuddles) *Cuddles:Ow *(Cuddles look to false Pikachu) *Cuddles:(Gasp) Aah! *(Cuddles avoid False Pikachu's Quick Attack) *(Cuddles hit False Pikachu) *(False Pikachu grabs Cuddles) *(Cuddles pull a ax) *(Cuddles Kills False Pikachu with a ax) *(False Pikachu used Volt tackle) *(Cuddles Dodge False Pikachu's Volt Tackle multiple times) *(Cuddles Throw a Ax at False pikachu) *(False Pikachu get Hit) *(False Pikachu Disappeared) *(Pikachu Stone Appeared) *(Cuddles grabs the flower bud stone then breaks hard as he could to freed pikachu) *(Pikachu's soul go to the Pikachu Stone then break Free) *Cuddles:Hahaha (Wave) *Pikachu:Pika Pi! *(Pikachu hug Cuddles) *Cuddles:Awww *(to be Continued) Mickey Mouse vs False edd/Mickey Mouse Freed edd (Eddsworld) Minnie mouse vs False Cuphead/Minnie Mouse Freed Cuphead Kirby vs False Rick the Hamster, False Coo the owl and False Kine the Fish/Kirby Freed Rick,Coo and Kine Edd (eddsworld) vs False Tord/Edd (Eddsworld) Freed Tord Rick the Hamster vs False Mario/Rick the Hamster Freed Mario Cuphead vs False Ariel/Cuphead Freed Ariel Pikachu vs False Oshawott/Pikachu Freed Oshawott Tord vs False Emmet/Tord Freed Emmet Oshawott vs False Fennekin/Oshawott Freed Fennekin Fennekin vs False Poppilo/ Fennekin freed Poppilo Emmett Brown vs False Driblee/Emmett Brown Freed Driblee Driblee Vs False Buring Leo/Driblee freed Buring Leo Poppilo vs False Snivy/Poppilo freed snivy Snivy vs False Vulpix/Snivy Freed Vulpix